In many instances a driver may transport children, pets or other rear seat passengers within a vehicle. These occupants may not be able to communicate their presence to the driver upon the driver exiting the vehicle. For example, the one or more rear seat occupants may be in a state of sleep, may be an infant within a rear-facing car seat, or a pet that is laying across one or more vehicle seats. The driver of the vehicle may forget about the presence of the rear seat passengers upon exiting the vehicle.
The present disclosure provides for a vehicle occupant monitoring system with front and rear sensors and method thereof that addresses the above-identified concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration. The statements in this section merely provide the background related to the present disclosure and does not constitute prior art.